Forgive me, Please?
by ShinyAnn
Summary: Harry did something terrible and wants Draco's forgiveness. Rating only for mild language and Slash.


Harry woke up to sunlight on his face, warm and soft and he was slightly confused. The bed in his and Draco's bedroom didn't face the window, did it?.

He blinked back his exhaustion, yawned a little, with his fingers pressed to his lips and then stretched, the blankets sliding off his shoulders and bunching around his waist while his toes curled into the soft feather mattress beneath him.

And then it crashed over him. Draco was mad at him. He'd done something so irrevocably foolish , fucked up so bad and now Draco wasn't talking to him.

His mind wandered to the past, thoughts flitting through his mind in quick succession.

He'd even kicked him out of their bedroom.

Well, not physically but Ron and Hermione had found Harry pounding on the bedroom door, demanding to be let in and they'd suggested that it was better for him to use the guest bedroom .

The guest bedroom where the bed faced the windows.

He sighed again and caught a glimpse of the bedside clock, blinking red at 6.30 AM.

He slipped out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

When he came out, he moved automatically to Draco's room his fingers curling around the handle .

Locked.

As expected.

"Dray?" He called out, not very hopeful. Sure enough, silence echoed back at him.

"Would you like breakfast?" He tried again.

Silence.

Sighing, he walked back to the kitchen. Draco never came out the whole time he was getting ready and Harry arranged his pancakes on his favorite plate leaving it in the kitchen counter hoping he would at least eat them.

* * *

Ron, who worked the night shift in the auror office came in the moment Harry was leaving.

"Oh, hey." He smiled and Harry gave a brittle smile in return.

"He's still mad." Harry bit his lips. Ron looked worried and glanced at the bedroom door. Still locked and silent.

"Harry, he isn't.."

"Could you just tell him to eat the pancakes I made Ron? He's been skipping so many meals." Harry rubbed the exhaustion out of his eyes and moved out before Ron could reply.

* * *

_Draco had the wildest ideas ever. _

_"We should just get Ron and Pansy together." He muttered one evening and Harry nearly choked on his pie. _

_"Dray,that's just..." _

_"Oh, come on. They'll be perfect for each other!" _

_"They hate each other!"_

_"Well so did we! "_

_Harry sighed , returning back to his food. There was no reasoning with Draco. _

_"Hey, what about Blaise's birthday bash? Surprise party?" He looked excited._

_Harry grinned._

_"Sure"._

_"Awesome "._

* * *

Harry came home for lunch and blinked back tears when he saw that the pancakes were still on the table. Draco's room ( it was their room but now Harry couldn't refer to it as such ) wasn't open but Harry knew the other wasn't inside.

He made himself lunch and left a plate for Draco as always.

Ron was asleep , his snores gentle and melancholy in the late afternoon warmth. Harry stared out of the window, wondering how he'd ended up screwing things so bad. It was all his fault. He knew that. Every single thing had been his fault and he wished, oh how he wished that Draco would just forgive him.

Harry was prepared to wait . However long it took.

* * *

_"Are you angry?" Draco pouted and Harry rolled his eyes. _

_"What do you think?" He replied sarcastically, keeping his eyes on the road as he turned at the signal._

_"Its Blaise's birthday party ! Why are you being mean to me?" Draco mumbled, fiddling with the straps of his seat belt. _

_"I'm not being mean. I have a head ache." Harry lied, hoping he came off convincing. Truth was,. the party wasn't for Blaise's birthday. It was for Draco's promotion, one that he didn't know he'd got. Harry had been told to bring him to the venue and to stall for time, they'd decided to drive down to Blaise's house. _

_He'd already gotten texts urging him to hurry up. Everyone was waiting. it was Ron's idea that he rile up Draco a little so that he wouldn't suspect anything. _

_It was going pretty well. _

_They drove the next few minutes in silence and Draco started staring at him through the rear view mirror. _

_"Stop that, you're creeping me out." Harry muttered, catching the smirk out of the corner of his eyes. _

_Draco looked unfazed, scooting closer to him._

_Harry's face was burrowed in concentration._

_Draco sighed and reached out, fingers resting lightly on his shoulders._

_"Its okay if we're a little late, Blaise won't mind. " He tried but harry shrugged him off. _

_"It's not okay. Everyone's waiting for us. I'm supposed to get us there on time." Harry muttered. _

_"Thats fine Harry. Listen, its okay if things go wrong once in a while. I love you just the way you are."_

_Harry felt his stomach flip and wanted to grin and coo and kiss the boy next to him but he swallowed all his instincts. _

_Draco sighed again and settled back against the seat. _

_The hen grinned and moved closer, finger's brushing Harry's cheeks. Shocked, Harry jumped and Draco placed a kiss on his forehead. _

_Harry blinked owlishly. _

_"You look much better now." Draco said smugly, folding his arms across his chest. _

* * *

Hermione came home that evening with a basketful of food. She placed easy kisses on Ron and Harry's cheeks and Harry moved to the kitchen.

But not before knocking on Draco's door.

"Dray, Mione's here." He called out.

Hermione bit her lips .

"He's still-?" She asked nervously eyes flitting between the door and Harry.

Ron sighed.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do. It already been two weeks."

Hermione bit her lips, her heart aching for Harry and tears glistening in her eyes.

* * *

_Harry cursed as the light turned red. Most of their friends had night shifts. If he didn't get there on time, they might leave before Draco even reached the party! Trust him to screw up his own boyfriend's party!_

_"You look so grumpy." Draco blinked. _

_"I hate myself. " Harry groaned, head landing on the steering wheel. _

_"I hate you too." Draco muttered. _

_Harry looked up, turning to the boy next to him. _

_Another kiss. This one landed square on his lips._

_"Bulls-eye!" Draco laughed. _

* * *

"Harry , don't!" Ron muttered watching as Harry pulled things on the floor , searching frantically.

"I have to see him , Ron. I've got the key to the room and I'm going to go in there and beg him to forgive me!" Harry shouted, books and files scattering to the floor as he fumbled through the draws. He finally founbd the key and Ron panicked.

"Harry , you shouldn't.. This isn't going to make things better..." He tried reasoning but the black haired boy was already moving to the door. The key fit into the slot and Harry turned the door.

"You have to forgive me Draco! I'm not leaving till you do!" He shouted fingers twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open.

* * *

_"The lights are green, Harry." Draco traced circles on his thigh and Harry swatted him away. _

_"Stop that." He hissed, slamming on the brakes . _

_"Stop what?" Draco blinked innocently, eyes glinting with mischief._

_"Stop making me nervous! I'm driving!" He snapped. Draco laughed but kept his hands to himself. _

_Harry's mobile buzzed and Draco reached for it, but the other boy quickly snatched it._

_"Its.. uh.. my boss.." he muttered lamely, pressing the phone to his ears. Draco shrugged and turned back to the window. _

_Blaise's shrill voice filled his ear._

_"Where the hell are you? We're already late!" He snarled and Harry tried not to groan._

_"I'm sorry.. sir I'll get it done.. as soon as possible.." He muttered and flipped the phone back off._

_"Is the guy giving you a hard time?" Draco stared at the phone._

_"No.. nothing like that.. " Harry shook his head . He turned back to the road , the lights from the opposite lane blinding and fast. Draco tried to hug him and Harry glared.  
_

_"I wish you'd stop doing that.!" He snarled._

_Draco stopped. Just not in the way either of them expected. _

_The light in the intersection turned green. Definitely green , Harry could still remeber that , but the moment they moved to the center, a blue truck came out of nowhere , careening off the divider and crashing into Draco's side of the car. The car tipped over with ease, 360 degree rotations that jarred Harry';s bones and bruised his ribs and the only thought that shot through him was_

_Oh God, don't let Draco get hurt!_

_The car rumbled to a stop and Harry blinked back the smoke and dust. His body was paralysed with fear and shock and he turned, frantic. Draco was coughing up blood._

_"Harry" He wheezed._

_"Oh, God, Oh my God, Draco.. I'm so sorry.,. this is all my fault.. baby.. are you hurt... where does it hurt?" Harry asked frantically , tears stinging his eyes and panic building in his chest like a solid entity making breathing difficult and chilling his bones._

_"I can't.. move..." Draco sounded broken. Harry tried to get rid of his seatbelt , thanking the fact that they'd landed the right side up. Draco was bleeding from the head but Harry refused to be scared. Refused to believe that could be dangerous because , head wounds tend to bleed a lot right? didn't mean they were dangerous..._

_He reached for Draco._

_"Make it stop, Harry. Please, make it stop.." He sobbed, eyes scrunched tight._

_"Forgive me, Oh God forgive me... I'm so sorry.. " Harry tried to reach closer but the seat belt kept him away. _

_"I don't. I don't... forgive you... " Draco said, staring striaght into his eyes. _

_"Dray.. Dray.."_

_"Because this isn't your fault Harry..." He wheezed. _

_"Dray.., Dray.. don't.. Please don't..." _

_"Look at me... I love you... This isn't your fault...The pain's better now..." Draco attempted a smile and Harry felt panic rising up again._

_"Dray..."_

_"Honest... Its so much better now. And warm... I feel good Harry... but... I'm not sure I can make it to Blaise's party... say sorry to him for me?" Draco coughed and trickle of blood ran down his lips. Harry's seat belt gave way and he crawled over fingers brushing away the scarlet rivulet as he buried his face into Draco's shoulders, kissing every inch of skin he came in contact with. _

_"It isn't his. it was yours... It was your party... you got promoted.. And Hermione baked cake and Ron bought that broom you wanted... you need to get better soon and ride it with me.. you will won't you?" _

_"I.. I did?" Draco looked bemused. _

_"yeah.. and .. Now you can't get to the party.. its all my fault..." Harry choked, he was talking about a party, he realized with sudden incredulity. Draco was hurt and they were talking about parties. Like nothing happened. _

_The sound of the ambulance reached his ears. _

_Strong hands pulled him out and away from Draco._

_"Harry..." It was a pathetic little sound... _

_"Dray... I'm sorry... Forgive me, please!" Harry choked out but the blonde just shook his head._

_"I can't accept that apology Harry. Its not your fault.." _

_He smiled weakly, sadly and it was the last smile Harry ever saw on his face. _

* * *

Ron pulled Harry away from the door, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Don't do this Harry.."

"You don't fucking understand... he's in there and he's mad at me..."

"He isn't. He loves you.. he loves all of us... but.. but he can't move on Harry... not unless you move on..."

Harry sobbed , pain crushing him so bad as he sank to his knees.

He knew that. He knew he had to move on. Had to get over the fact that Draco wasn't going to see him again, wasn't going to hold him again, wasn't going to kiss him again. But it was so hard.

So fucking hard.

He fell back against his best friend, sobbing into Ron's chest.

_ Draco Draco...Forgive me, Please?_

And Draco's beloved face floated into his conscience.

_No Harry. Its not your fault. _

* * *

**This is based on a fic I read long back... I tried looking for it again but never found it.. :( :( So i decided to do a rendition of sorts... Don't hate me... :( :( Thoughts though?  
**


End file.
